<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Silverhawk Never Hurt Anyone by JohnlockedDancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110660">A Little Silverhawk Never Hurt Anyone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer'>JohnlockedDancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Treasure Planet (2002)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babys first smut fic, Cabin Boy - Freeform, Cyborgs, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I can’t believe no one else is using this tag, Intense, It’s, Like you won’t be able to sleep through it short, Love, Love story that never uses the world love, Lust, M/M, Messing with the tags, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Ridiculously short, Short One Shot, Touching, Treasure Planet - Freeform, True Love, Underage - Freeform, Yaoi, baby’s first smut fic, cyborg, i like making tags, lol, old young, we’re talking about, written in English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My frst smut fic here! It’s ridiculously short, but I think you’ll be satisfied ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Hawkins/John Silver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Silverhawk Never Hurt Anyone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, my Jim, ye’re so tight!” Silver said.<br/>
Jim gritted his teeth. “Stop talking or I’ll cum before you know it!” Breathing heavily, he grasped Silver’s flesh hand with both of his own, pressing his lips to calloused knuckles. “Please. Who knows when an opportunity like this will ever pass our way again?” The look Silver gave him at that moment was so full of affection and tenderness that Jim thought his heart might burst. Silver brought his mechanical fingers up to Jims’ face, tenderly brushing away a few strays from his eyes. “Alright Jimbo”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>